This invention relates to an alarm signaling time detecting for a digital clock.
In the conventional drum type or leaf type digital clock, it is usual to set a desired alarm signaling time by setting a corresponding graduation on a drum, which has such graduations and digital figures for respective hours, relative to a fixed index.
In such a case, it is very difficult to accurately visually determine on the minute scale the alarm signaling time to which the clock is to be set.